


The Power of Science

by Soupspoon



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Challenge: 100Soup, Gen, Mad Science, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-21
Updated: 2005-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupspoon/pseuds/Soupspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Zoill loves his science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Science

**Author's Note:**

> The eleventh drabble for my [100Soup](http://100soup.livejournal.com/) Level 1 Table, with the prompt "11. Science"

Dr. Zoill leaned back from his microscope and looked around his lab in pleasure. He was surrounded by gadgets and chemicals and processes that he could control and command. He was the master of these sciences: everything under his control. He could do anything he wanted, create anything he wanted, and no one could stop him. Because he had mastered these sciences!

The organo-synthesizer beeped shrilly, and he hurried over to it. They were ready. This was the final step of his greatest triumph - mastery over the greatest mystery in space - the human brain. This was his moment of triumph!


End file.
